


How Can you live Like This?

by Flowing_River



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mission Fic, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowing_River/pseuds/Flowing_River
Summary: It's a dark stormy night in the middle of a mission. Riley finds out what life is really like for Mac and Jack...





	How Can you live Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> So it was just raining a lot over here. The rain passed through, but at one point I saw lightening strike close by and the thunder was really loud. It happened a few more times and I couldn't resist writing this...I hope y'all like it!
> 
> I posted a chapter for my other story today, but it didn't go to the top, so y'all should check it out if you're reading it...

Riley settled down in the room they had rented for the night. Somehow they had all gotten out of the compound unharmed, but they were still being chased. Since they were tired from all the surveillance they had been doing, they decided to stop for the night. Anyways, it had started pouring, so it was better to wait out the storm. But just in case, Jack insisted upon keeping one room, so he could shoot anyone who caught up with them. 

Riley had never been afraid of storms, even as child. Some people were bothered by the loud thunder, but she always liked it when it rained. Everything would always look clean and fresh after it rained.

But she didn't like the rain right now. It was the only thing keeping them from exfil and she was tired. She would have rather went home and slept in her own bed instead of in this motel in the middle of nowhere. She glanced over at Mac and Jack who were also settling down. 

The room they had rented had two beds and a pull out couch, nothing else. Mac had insisted upon sleeping on the couch, but Jack had smiled at him and said that he was more used to the couch and he had a better view of the door from the couch. Eventually Mac had given up and collapsed onto the bed. Riley also laid down and let the sound if the rain lure her into a deep sleep...

Riley was awoken by a loud noise. At first, she thought the thunder had woke her up. But a scream from Mac made her realize that he was the reason she had woken up.

When she looked at Mac, she expected someone to be standing over him, attacking him. But he was thrashing in his bed, screaming. 

_He's having a nightmare..._

Riley shouldn't have been surprised by that, after all Mac and Jack had been doing the job for a long time. They had probably seen horrible things.

But, for some reason, the thought that Mac had nightmares had never crossed her mind.

_It probably has something to do with the fact that Mac never shows his emotions, especially in front of her._

She didn't blame him, after all she was pretty new to the team. And their last tech specialist had been Mac's girlfriend, who had betrayed them. But Mac was always kind to her and he never doubted her, even though she had been in prison. Mac seemed like he was closed off to everyone, except maybe Jack.

Riley didn't know what to do. She wanted to wake him up, but the way he was trashing meant Riley couldn't get close to him without being hit.

At Mac's next scream, Jack shot up. She saw his hand go towards his gun and then freeze when he saw Mac. He quickly jumped off the couch and stood next to Mac, out range of his fists. It took a few minutes, but eventually Jack's soft words woke Mac up.

Mac gasped, looking around in a panic, but calming down when his eyes met Jack's. Jack knelt down next to Mac, murmuring something to him. After a few minutes Mac nodded and laid back down. Jack brushed Mac's hair out of his eyes and went back to the couch.

_They didn't even realize I was awake..._

Maybe that was better. She felt awkward watching Mac and Jack interact like that. And Mac would feel embarrassed at the fact that he woke her up. So Riley let herself drift off to the sound of the rain again...

Riley woke up once again to screaming. It was Mac, thrashing again. This time Jack was already next to him, murmuring soothing words to Mac. Mac woke up with a gasp, once again. This time he looked at Jack and broke down, sobbing.

"He...he...I couldn't help them...I couldn't save them..."

"I know Mac. It's okay, it's over. You're safe now."

"But I couldn't stop him, and it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault Mac. You did all you could."

Jack pulled Mac close to him and held him while he sobbed. Riley looked away, she knew she wouldn't appreciate anyone watching her cry, so she tried to give Mac privacy. 

She knew she couldn't help right now. She had no idea what Mac could be dreaming about and she had no intention of asking. She knew if Mac wanted her to know, he would tell her himself.

She looked back at Jack and Mac when she heard his sobs die down. She saw Mac flinch at the sound of the thunder. Jack gently lay Mac down again and let him sleep. And Riley felt herself drifting off too, to the sound of the rain.

Riley was surprised that it was still dark when Mac's nightmares woke her up. She wasn't annoyed at the constant disturbance, instead she was worried. She had seen Mac nap on the plane a few times, but had never seen him have nightmares, let alone this many.

Her unasked question was answered when thunder rang out again. Mac screamed again. She hadn't noticed, but Mac seemed to be having nightmares whenever thunder would boom. And she hadn't noticed that the sound of thunder could easily be mistaken for the sound of an explosion.

And this time when Jack woke Mac up, Mac immediately burst into tears, clutching Jack like if he let go, Jack would disappear.

"I'm right here, Mac. I'm not going anywhere."

"You died," Mac said through his sobs, "I couldn't save you."

"I'm right here, it's okay."

The way Jack said it, Riley knew it wasn't the first time Mac had dreams like this. And she couldn't imagine having dreams like this anytime the weather was bad or if something reminded them of a mission that went wrong. Mac was already one of the strongest people she knew and this just confirmed that. Despite the nightmares and sacrifices, Mac and Jack kept going. They never quit or even took a day off. 

This time, it took longer for Mac to calm down. And when he did, he wouldn't let go of Jack. Jack lay down on the bed next to Mac and held him until he fell asleep. But he didn't get up, instead Riley saw Jack close his eyes and fall asleep as well. And Riley fell asleep as well, this time not waking up until it was light outside.

When Riley woke up, she glanced at Mac's bed. It was empty. Jack and Mac were sitting on the couch, quietly talking about something. Riley smiled walking over to them.

"Good morning!' Mac said.

He was cheerful, acting like he slept well. He didn't even look tired.

_How many times has he had night like that? And then pretended nothing happened?_

Riley couldn't resist asking Mac,

"How are you?"

She knew Mac might get self-conscious, but she was too worried about him. And she was right, when Mac realized what she was really asking, he looked away.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What? That's not what-"

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"You have no reason to apologize for that Mac."

She didn't know what else to say, but judging by Jack's smile she had said the right thing.

"It's okay Mac. Now hurry up we have to hit the road," Jack said.

Mac smiled grabbing his stuff and walking out of the door. Riley was still a bit overwhelmed by all she had learned about Mac and Jack, but she followed Mac outside. She knew as long as Jack was there for Mac, he would be alright...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!


End file.
